


Making Your Way Home

by kookyjiin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death Mentions, Gen, Mentions of Joseph Oda, Mentions of Kidman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: Sebastian tries to connect the red string between what happened and what is nowOrThe bridge between The Evil within and The Evil Within 2





	Making Your Way Home

Sebastian’s living room in his flat was more like his make shift office. Papers lay across the coffee table, and the wall above the TV looked like the one he used to use in his office back in the station. Red string connected photographs and documents, news articles, and printed out sheets papered the wall; it was the only thing that kept him grounded. 

After Beacon Sebastian wondered if it was all a bad dream. Kidman had gone missing and he assumed Joseph was dead, although the police force said they had gotten a notice of Joseph’s departure assuring Sebastian he had probably moved back to Canada. Sebastian however thought it was bullshit.   
The next thing the force shoved a therapist at him, claimed him crazy, and removed his badge. It wasn’t unexpected, Sebastian had been breaking more rules than he’d admit, not that he’d always been one for rules. The first cross was when he was caught looking through confidential files in the office of Joseph and Kidman’s for any hint of where they could be, that had been a simple call to his head’s office - a simple we understand but don’t do it again.   
When Sebastian got a replacement partner, he had a report filed against him by said partner for mentioning Beacon.   
And the list got longer and longer until the therapist arrived.   
The therapist in short told Sebastian he was crazy, that when they had arrived at Beacon hospital there was no sign of anything Sebastian had told them, and Sebastian knew he had no proof to show them otherwise except a scar on his hand he kept bandaged. 

It was at this point that Sebastian took matters into his own hands.   
He knew he was on his way out the force, and decided to make his own case and solve it. 

Starting with Joseph.   
He rang Joseph’s family back in Canada on day one, to receive the news they had not heard from him and assumed he was busy working in Krimson City, Sebastian had taken notes from his conversation assuring them that he was fine.   
That was the first red string. Sebastian had been told by the force that Joseph had handed in his notice in, yet his family had not heard from him, and Joseph was not one to go on the run even after STEM. 

That’s when Sebastian began to investigate Mobius or at least try too. With no confirmation of if Joseph was alive or dead he turned to the organisation that had ruined it all for him. But the line for Mobius went cold far too quickly. Every line was a dead end and anyone willing to speak about Mobius was anonymous or not trustworthy, yet Sebastian took what they had to say desperate for any tiny hint of where Mobius could be. He knew Kidman was working for them, yet even as he searched for her no records of her showed. It was a phone call early one Thursday morning that gave him the biggest clue to his case. Sipping whiskey with a cigarette in the other hand Sebastian took notes on his worn out detective’s note book.   
“Mobius have their eyes everywhere.” The gruff voice said on the other end of the line, “got their eyes everywhere and hands holding onto the ropes of every organisation.”   
“Give me a name.” Sebastian grumbled.   
“That’s the thing” the voice crackled back “you can’t find them unless they want you to find them.”   
“Then how do I sign up?” Sebastian argued.   
“Check out Main Street.”   
The line went dead. 

Sebastian did just that. Main Street had been a run down street for as long as Sebastian had lived in the city, run down empty shops, graffiti on the back walls, and certainly some shops Sebastian would avoid if he could. The area had gathered a reputation for drugs and gangs - not a place Sebastian wanted to be willingly.   
He was losing hope until he spotted a sign he recognised well, a sign that had been on every door in Beacon wherever he heard the sound of classical music. 

It was here that his boss caught him. Sebastian was once again dragged into his office and their argument became legendary. “Sebastian you’re not well and we’ve taken the decision to-“ “Who the hell is we?” Sebastian shouted a hand slamming down on the desk in front of him. “The force and I have taken the decision to let you go. Paid sick leave if you will.”   
And Sebastian felt the rage of three years bubble over. “Every piece of evidence I give you, everything I tell you, you just call me crazy and want me to leave? If you’d stop being so blind and just listen to what I have to say-“ “I’m afraid the decision is final Sebastian.” He cleared his throat, “I’ll be taking your badge and gun now.” 

It was true that Sebastian had sunk himself into a bottle, yet it was also true that Sebastian did not stop searching for every missing person on his wall above him. Months went by without a lead on Mobius, Kidman, Joseph, or any of the others he searched for.   
For Sebastian this was more than finding the people and getting their information. For months after STEM Sebastian wondered if it was even real, a nightmare that he woke up from and made it all up. He knew deep down that STEM was real, but he needed to know and not be called crazy for talking about a butcher with a chainsaw. He doubted everything, he gathered up the photographs from working at the station featuring Connelly, another Sebastian felt guilty for, and memories with Kidman and Joseph. The only one had a confirmation for was Connelly. A month exactly after STEM his funeral was held, supposedly his body had been recovered from inside Beacon with a single shot wound that they claimed was the work of one of the patients who had lost control; Sebastian knew that the bullet, if inspected, would match to his gun.   
It was another night of staring at his case board, of connecting another red string to a photograph that he wound up in a bar somewhere in the city. The taste of whiskey had grown dull to him, everything had, like the world was in black and white; it was here that Sebastian’s eyes began to droop after one drink. 

“Kidman?”

**Author's Note:**

> I completed my 3rd play through of the evil within 2 the other day and I'm still hopeful we will add a DLC to give us more information about what happened to Joseph and Kidman over the three years from Beacon; a girl can dream. 
> 
> Anyway, there's hardly any speaking in this so I guess its very much a small character study of Sebastian, either way, I'm here for constructive criticism on my writing etc.


End file.
